My Love Enemy
by mayya hatake -kakashi hatake
Summary: Dia, muncul di kehidupanku. Membuat warna baru yang awalnya aku tak suka. Tapi, warna itu semakin cerah. Aku semakin menyukai warna itu. Dia ... si pewarna hatiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Author** :** Mashashi Kishimoto - sensei**, pinjem tokoh tokoh naruto dong,

**Mashashi Khishimoto - sensei** : Nggak boleh _*Ngelirik lirik kesel._

**Author** : please yah, yah _*kitten eyes no jutsu mode : on_

**Masahashi Kishimoto - sensei** : Nggak .

**Author** : Iya deh, Naruto CS punya sensei always deh, tapi plot cerita ini punyaku._ *kitten eyes no jutsu mode : masih on._

**Mashashi Kishimoto - sensei** : bagus , bagus.

Okey deh setelah mohon mohon dengan jurus kitten eyes no jutsu - karena cuma itu jurus yang author punya - langsung aja ke cerita ...

* * *

><p>Title : My Love Enemy \^0^.

Genre : Romance and apa aja yang cocok deh

Pair : SasuSaku. Sasuke - Sakura.

okey lah langsung aja ke ceritanya -Author bingung mau nuli apaan lagi - .

* * *

><p>My Love Enemy \^0^

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah toko buku disamping jalan raya. Toko buku yang sudah cukup tua, namun koleksi buku bukunya sangat lengkap. Aku mulai memasang earphone di telingaku. Lagu "Dear God" dari Avenged Sevenfold pun mulai menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Melangkahkan kaki ke kumpulan buku buku yang di atas rak-nya tertera kata "KOMIK".

Aku mulai menelusuri satu persatu judul komik yang yang tertera pada komik yang kulihat, sambil melantunkan lembut lirik lirik lagu "Dear God" sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Nah, ini dia komik yang aku suka " Pandora Hearts" . Sebuah komik yang menceritakan cerita cerita yang keren menurutku.

Pada saat aku mau mengambilnya, tiba tiba seorang cewek agak aneh karena rambutnya berwarna merah muda yang tak lazim, menabrakku. Komik yang aku ambil terjatuh. Lalu aku dan dia terjatuh di atas komik tersebut dengan posisi : Komik – dia –aku.

"Woi, cepet berdiri," Katanya Ketus

"Iya, ini juga mau berdiri," Jawabku datar.

Wanita itu berdiri. Komik yang ada di bawahnya robek.

'Ah komikku' gumamku dalam hati.

"Eh ni komik lo ya? Sorry ke robek sampulnya, tapi gue lagi nggak bawa duit, jadi lo yang bayar gantinya ya , dah," Kata cewek itu lalu kabur.

"Eh, woi bayar dong nih," Kataku sedikit berteriak.'Sialan cewek itu, moga moga gue nggak ketemu lagi ama dia' Gumamku dalam hati lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk menggantinya dan terpaksa membawa pulang komik kesayangan yang ingin ku beli ini, dengan keadaan robek.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Di SMA 1 Konoha ini sudah banyak siswa siswi berdatangan. Ada yang mengobrol di bangku sisi sisi lapangan utama SMA ini, ada yang berkumpul di kantin, atau sekedar duduk duduk di teras kelas. Namun lain dengan ku yang biasa di sebut oleh siswi siswi disini "Si Rambut Pantat Ayam yang Cool". Kalau bagi siswa cowok sih nggak tau ya, terserah apa kata mereka. Apa aja yang orang lain katakan pun aku nggak peduli.

Yang penting inilah aku Sasuke yang Cool, pinter, terkenal dan memiliki banyak fansgirl. Bahkan para fansgirl-ku membuat sebuah blog tentang aku. Yang isinya tentunya sih, hanya aku. Tentang kegiatanku, foto foto ku berbagai pose dan di berbagai tempat yang entah mereka dapat dari mana, berita berita tentang aku dan tentunya ada biodataku. Sebenarnya sih, aku sedikit terganggu dengan adanya blog itu. Seperti aku tidak ada privasi. Tapi aku yang smart ini tentunya harus tau gimana cara ngejaga privasi yang tentunya harus-hanya-aku –yang-tau.

"Woi Sasuke, jangan nyombong melulu, ceritanya nggak mulai mulai nih," Eh, Author bising aja nih. Oke lah back to the story.

Aku sedang duduk di kelas dan seperti biasa memakai earphone. Salah satu lagu soundtrack dari serial kartun naruto yaitu " I Said I'm Naruto" mulai berdendang di telingaku. Dengan nadanya yang khas aku menikmatinya dengan anggukan anggukan kecil yang kubuat sangking enaknya lagu ini, menurutku , sih. Lalu membuka halaman demi halaman komik yang aku beli kemarin, yang sampulnya sudah ku isolasi. Tiba tiba sobatku yang memiliki rambut jabrik kuning dan 3 tanda luka di pipi kanan dan kirinya yang sering aku sebut "Dobe" datang.

"Betah amat sama earphone lu itu," katanya memulai percakapan. Seperti biasa aku yang dingin ini jarang mulai percakapan duluan, kecuali ada yang penting,

"Hm,"Jawab ku masih berkutat dengan komik.

"Komik baru lagi?"

"Hm,"

"Sakit gigi ya? Dari tadi di tanyain hm-hm mulu jawabnya,"Jawabnya mulai kesal.

"Iya Dobe," Jawabku akhirnya.

"Oh ya, ntar kayaknya ada anak baru,"

"Tau dari mana lo?"

"Tadi sebelum kekelas pas gue lewat depan ruang kepsek, ada orang tua yang ngebawa anaknya gitu,"

"Owh, cewek atau cowok," Kata ku datar tanpa memalingkan wajahku sedikitpun dari komikku.

"Cewek,"

"Bertambah lagi dong fansgirl gue,"

"Iih PD banget lo,"

"Hmm," Kataku tersenyum miring.

"Gue kan juga punya fans,"

"Nggak sebanyak gue kan,"

"Uh dasar teme,"

Ting ! Tong! Teng!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tidak menghiraukan bel itu karena aku tahu. Pasti pelajaran akan tertunda 30 menit atau bisa saja sampai satu jam karena yang mengajar kali ini adalah Kakashi – sensei. Guru yang terkenal suka telat. Sedangkan sobat di sebelahku ini, ya boleh di katakan sobatlah karena ia paling dekat dengan ku, mulai mengeluarkan papan catur dari tasnya dan mengajak teman di seberangnya, Shikamaru bermain catur. Walau pun Naruto selalu kalah bermain dengan Shikamaru, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyerah, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu semangat.

10 menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dari luar. Seluruh murid murid terdiam dan memandang ke pintu. Mencoba menebak nebak siapa yang datang , termasuk aku. Apa mungkin Kakashi-Sensei datang secepat ini? Tidak biasanya. Lalu terlihat seseorang menyembul dari pintu. Berambut silver dan memakai masker. Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang Kakashi – sensei. Murid murid di kelas ini segera duduk di kursinya masing masing. Naruto segera menyimpan papan caturnya ke dalam laci. Aku segera memasukkan komikku ke dalam laci beserta earphone.

"Maaf saya terlambat, tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan -," Kata kata Kakashi – sensei terpotong dan di lanjutkan oleh koor murid murid. "Kehidupan!,". Kata murid murid."Wah, ternyata kalian sudah hapal dengan alasan saya ya," Lanjut Kakashi – sensei dengan santainya. Murid murid langsung memasang tampang kesal dan sebal." Owh iya, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, Sakura masuklah,"

Seorang cewek mulai berjalan kedalam, penampilannya yang sedikit aneh karena rambutnya pink membuat perhatian pada para murid. Ia berdiri di depan kelas.

"Woi Dobe lihat tuh, "

Seketika pandangan kami bertemu (Sasuke – Sakura).

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

( Tuberculosis eh maksudnya To Be Continued ).

* * *

><p>Maaf ya kalo gaje atau jelek soalnya ini cerita yang pertama.<p>

Please kririk dan sarannya. ^.^.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya … ^o^ .


	2. Klik

**Author** :** Mashashi Kishimoto - sensei**, pinjem tokoh tokoh naruto dong,

**Mashashi Khishimoto - sensei** : Nggak boleh _*Ngelirik lirik kesel._

**Author** : please yah, yah _*kitten eyes no jutsu mode : on_

**Masahashi Kishimoto - sensei** : Nggak .

**Author** : Iya deh, Naruto CS punya sensei always deh, tapi plot cerita ini punyaku._ *kitten eyes no jutsu mode : masih on._

**Mashashi Kishimoto - sensei** : bagus , bagus.

Okey deh setelah mohon mohon dengan jurus kitten eyes no jutsu - karena cuma itu jurus yang author punya - langsung aja ke cerita ...

* * *

><p>Title : My Love Enemy \^0^.

Genre : Romance and apa aja yang cocok deh

Pair : SasuSaku. Sasuke - Sakura.

Rated : T

okey lah nggak usah basa basi ntar basi beneran ...

langsung aja ke ceritanya -Author bingung mau nulis apaan lagi - .

* * *

><p>Seketika pandangan kami bertemu.<p>

'Dia' Gumamku dalam hati dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja pastinya.

'Dia' Gumam sakura dalam hati dengan ekspresi yang agak terkejut. Namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kelas.

"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu," Kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno,"

"Baiklah silahkan duduk di tempat kosong sebelah sana,"

Ia pun duduk di tempat duduk kosong di sebelah murid yang memiliki tato merah di keningnya itu,Gaara. Tepatnya duduk di depanku. Gaara memang selalu duduk sendiri dan jarang orang mendekatinya atau berbicara dengannya. Mungkin karena tampangnya yang terlihat tidak ramah dan sangat pendiam. Paling paling Cuma Naruto saja yang ngajak bicara yah karena sifatnya yang suka SKSD dan hanya ditanggapi cuek oleh Gaara.

Aku lihat sepertinya Sakura mulai mengajak bicara Gaara. Tapi aku rasa Gaara tidak akan menanggapinya dengan baik.

"Namaku Sakura, "

"Sudah tau,"

"Mmm, boleh aku tau namamu?"

"Panggil saja Gaara,"

"Oh, iya Gaara,"

"Oh ya, hai Sakura namaku Ino, salam kenal ya," Kata seorang murid berambut pirang dan di kuncir satu di depan Sakura.

"Iya, salam kenal," Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.'Eh manis juga senyum Sakura, eh apaan sih' Kata ku dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," Kata Kakashi-sensei memulai pelajaran.

(SKIP TIME)

TENG! TONG! TENG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid murid bersorak dan berhamburan keluar.

"Baiklah anak anak sampai jumpa minggu 2 hari lagi, oh ya anak anak sebelum keluar saya akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian, buat sebuah makalah tentang olahraga, ingat makalahnya harus lengkap ya, di kumpul 2 hari lagi, ini tugas kelompok, jadi kalian atur sendiri siapa aja anggota kalian, masing masing kelompok 5 orang" Kata Kakashi – sensei sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Seisi kelas langsung ribut. Sibuk menentukan siapa yang akan jadi anggota mereka.

"Eh, teme kita mau masuk kelompok mana?"

"Terserah lo,"

"Ya udah, gue yang pilih ya, tapi lo jangan protes,"

"Hm," Jawabku masih sibuk dengan komik dan earphone-ku.

"Sakura, salam kenal. Nama gue Naruto elo masuk kelompok gue ya,"

"Oke,"

"Eh Naruto, gue mau sekelompok dengan Sakura," Kata Ino.

"Ya udah gue sama Ino masuk kelompok lo ya Naruto,".

"Oke, oh ya Gaara, elo masuk kelompok kami ya, elo kan pintar," Ajak Naruto pada Gaara.

'Uh, memangnya gue nggak pintar' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Oke, Dobe udah dapet, Lo , gue, end,"

"Nggak salah?"

"hehe maksud gue, lo, gue, Gaara, Ino, dan Sakura?"

'Huh ternyata anak itu juga di ajak ama Naruto'.

"Oh ya udah," Kata lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk, lalu keluar.

"Mau kemana lo, dasar si teme," Gerutu Naruto.

"Eh lo," Kataku.

"Gue?" Kata wanita berambut pink yang ku tunjuk. Lalu aku menengadahkan tangan (tanda meminta sesuatu) padanya.

"Oh salam kenal ya," Katanya sambil menyalami tangan ku.

"Bukan itu maksud gue. Mana uang ganti?"

"Uang?" Tanyanya sepertinya ia masih belum ngerti.

"Uang kemaren di toko buku,"

"Idih masih di tagih aja,"

"Mana?"

"Nggak gue nggak mau ngasih,"

"Cepetan gue nggak ada waktu lagi," Lalu terdengar suara ribut ribut dari belakang.

"Sasuke sasuke !,"

'Mampus fansgirl cyco gue' Aku pun kabur demi menghindari fansgirl ku yang cyco itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih terbengong bengong gara gara kejadian itu aku tarik tangannya dengan tiba tiba. Lalu kami lari menuju tempat persembunyian.

"Eh, ngapain sih narik narik gue kesini?" Katanya kesal.

"Lo mau kena cakar mereka?"

"Ya nggak lah,"

"Urusan kita belum selesai,"

"Apaan sih?"

"Mana ? cepet,"

"Ih itukan komik lo, ya elo yang bayar dong , elo yang mau beli kok,"

"Enak banget ya lo ngomong, lo yang nyobek kok,"

"Nggak gue nggak mau ganti,"

"Ganti," Kataku menarik keras tengannya.

"Apaan sih," Katanya mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

Tiba tiba. "Klik" .

Apa yang terjadi ya? Hehe … kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya aja , dah …

-Author Ngacir-

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

(Tuberculosis 'eh maksudnya To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Gaje? Aneh? Jelek? Mohon maaf yaa…<p>

Silahkan Komentarnya lewat review ….

\^0^/ ...


End file.
